


Heritors

by MollyRenata



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: (sort of), (the cats are not involved in the sex don't worry), Aftercare, Cats, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Kink Negotiation, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Spoilers, Stress Relief, Unexpected Kink, Unnatural Stamina, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wedding Night, forsyth makes a brief cameo appearance, inappropriate use of magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-14 01:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11772957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MollyRenata/pseuds/MollyRenata
Summary: A collection of post-canon Alm/Celica smutfics. Tags will be added in accordance with each update.





	1. tonight

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah this is my first time posting something over at AO3 and I'm still a little confused but I want to spread the love for what is probably my favorite ship in this game (or second favorite, idk, I haven't even decided yet, all I know is that I love it)
> 
> let them be happy and in love together please

* * *

  
The aftermath of the war between Zofia and Rigel still stained the continent. Though the nations of Valentia had been united as one, the people still harbored resentment; the war had taken from them their livelihoods, their families, and so much more. With Mila and Duma no longer alive, the people had to live without their aid - easier said than done, for both the former Zofians and Rigelians, as they had been so used to their gods' blessings.  
  
The first king of the One Kingdom of Valentia - Albein Alm Rudolf, born a Rigelian prince and raised a Zofian commoner - had a great deal of work to look forward to before he could truly unite the continent. His own people held a particular hatred for him, as he had been the one to kill the previous crown prince, Berkut... though that had been through no fault of his own, and the knowledge that he had killed not one, but _two_ of his relatives over the course of the war still weighed heavy on Alm's heart.  
  
Still, it could not be helped. His father and cousin had made their own choices, as had he. If nothing else, the burden of rulership was not his alone; he had his comrades to aid him, and, of course, his queen.  
  
After the war, the Zofian princess Anthiese cast aside her former identity, and chose to remain Celica. Zofia and Rigel were one nation now, and so many of her friends and companions had come to know her by her common name - though her half-brother, Conrad, continued to use her original name. Despite her decision, this fact did not bother Celica at all; she was just happy to know that Conrad was _alive_ , and that he would work alongside her in rebuilding after the war.  
  
Alm's coronation had not _just_ been for him. He and Celica had exchanged rings and vows as part of the ceremony, and with their union, the final boundary between Zofia and Rigel was shattered. Though they were still young, most of their peers had confidence in their ability to rule - after all, they had promised to carry Duma's strength and Mila's kindness with them.  
  
...Of course, the political aspects of their marriage meant little to either of them. From the start, Alm and Celica had held each other dear, and their decision to marry was just as much out of love as duty; many of their fellows from the war had noticed this, and the cacophonous cheering from their closest friends _almost_ drowned out the rest of the crowd, vast as it was. There were, of course, some who believed that things would not be as grand as the scions imagined - they were too young, too _inexperienced_ , and disaster had befallen them before on their journeys.  
  
As the sun fell below the horizon and twilight crept across the halls of the former Zofia Castle, Alm disregarded those darker claims. They were of no concern to him now... not when something far more important awaited, something that he was both nervous and excited about.  
  
To lay with Celica and become one with her - he felt as though he had waited far too long for this. His mind wandered as he approached his room - _their_ room - and for the first time that day, the thoughts of the challenges he had yet to face vanished, swept away by anticipation.  
  
When he opened the door to the royal bedroom, Alm noticed first that Celica had seated herself on the bed, and she looked just a tad uncomfortable. His heart ached for her, seeing her like this; he wanted nothing more than to sweep her into his arms and never let go. She, too, had faced unimaginable pain during the war - the loss of her father and her country, the truth of what had happened to Mila, Jedah luring her in with his schemes to further empower Duma-  
  
And then, Alm noticed Celica's attire - dim in the moonlight, but still _visible_. She wore a light nightdress, elaborate as any royal outfit, and just tight enough to show her figure. His eyes strayed downward, and he felt heat rising in his face - she was _gorgeous_ , even moreso than he'd imagined. The closest he'd come to seeing her naked before was after a battle in Thabes, when she'd been badly injured and he'd pulled her aside to dress her wounds until one of the healers arrived... and while he hadn't stared then, too concerned for her well-being, he couldn't peel his eyes away from her now.  
  
"... _Celica_." Alm breathed her name as he stepped into the room, pulling the door shut behind him; when she looked up at him, locking eyes with him, he felt his heart skip a beat. Now, with them alone together in _their_ room, he felt more vulnerable than ever - as if he had already bared himself to her, even though he was still dressed.  
  
Celica gave a shy smile, beckoning with a hand. "May I... speak with you, first?" She shifted in place, and Alm recognized her discomfort as anxiety - she was just as nervous about this as he was, and though it hurt to see her like that, he felt an odd comfort in knowing he was not alone.  
  
Alm nodded in response, and paced over to the bed, seating himself beside her. "What is it?" he asked her, as he shifted a bit closer. "...Do you want to wait? We don't... _have_ to do this now."  
  
"It's not that, Alm." Celica placed her hand atop his - her right hand on his left, their Brands touching - and leaned her head on his shoulder. "...I just wanted to thank you. For everything..." She took a short breath, and gripped his hand a bit tighter. "Though, I will admit... I'm a bit nervous."  
  
"...So am I," Alm admitted, his voice quiet, as he rested his head against hers. "But I..." He swallowed, the heat on his face growing almost unbearable - but he _needed_ to tell her this, to be _honest_ with her. "I've... been wanting this for a long time."  
  
Celica turned her head to look at Alm, and in the dim light shining through the window, he noticed a hint of redness on her own face. "...I have, too." She shifted, sitting up straight once again as her hand moved from his, up to the side of his neck. "So... perhaps we should take this at our own pace? I'd gladly wait all night, if I must..."  
  
Alm couldn't help a small laugh at that; if she was willing, anxiety be damned, he was _going_ to go through with this. "I don't want to wait any longer," he told her, as he pulled her close with one arm. "...Not if I don't have to."  
  
He regretted the words almost as soon as they left his mouth - but he didn't have much time for regret, as Celica captured his mouth with hers. Excitement won out over his nerves, and Alm soon returned the kiss, his eyes closing as he thought of what the two of them planned to do that night.  
  
A distant part of him hoped that this would only be the first night of many spent like this. Eventually, the kingdom would need an heir - but for the time being, Alm just wanted to enjoy this time with Celica, to remind himself of just _how much_ he loved her.  
  
"...Alm." Celica pulled away first, her lack of experience leaving her breathless; still, a smile adorned her face as she looked up at him, her gaze fond. "Thank you again, for _everything_."  
  
Alm didn't have the opportunity to respond - Celica pulled away from him and stood up, slipping out of her nightgown with practiced ease, and for the first time, he witnessed her bare body in its entirety. Despite the injuries she'd suffered during the war, her skin appeared unmarred, save for a single mark along her abdomen... a reminder of that dark moment when he'd thought her lost forever, until Mila's blessing and Falchion's miracle had saved her.  
  
"...Celica, you're..." Alm let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding; she was _beyond_ beautiful, everything he'd ever imagined and _more_. "...Gods, you're _incredible_ \- I..."  
  
An expectant look crossed Celica's face as she looked back at him, and Alm realized that he was still clothed - a fact that, given the situation, was downright unfair. He'd had the foresight to dress lightly for the occasion, though, and it only took him a moment to bare himself; through the blush on his face, he managed an awkward smile, a silent apology for his delay.  
  
"There's no need to sell yourself short," Celica said, and then she tugged him into her arms, pulling them both onto the bed - with her positioned beneath him, her body prone as she kissed him again, her prior forcefulness melting away a little in favor of offering him some degree of control.  
  
This time, as he returned her kiss, Alm let his curiosity take the lead. He'd never touched a woman before - not like _this_ , at least - and this was _Celica_ , the woman he'd always dreamed of laying with; as he caressed her body with one hand, he noted the softness of her skin... and the way she gripped him tighter when his fingers reached her breast.  
  
Celica leaned back after a short time, pulling her lips from his, her breaths heavy as she looked up at him. Alm shifted away as well, just enough so that he could view her figure once again; as he watched her, his hand gripped her breast - a gentle, inquisitive touch - and the gasp that she breathed in response went _right_ to his groin.  
  
"...I love you," Alm breathed, his voice rougher than he was used to; he had to force down a wave of embarrassment at the fact that she had already affected him this much. "I love you, _so much_..."  
  
Celica gave a weak smile in response, her breath hitching as she spoke. "I love you too... ah!" Her voice trailed off into a yelp when Alm pressed his thumb against her nipple, and a soft whine escaped her throat when he began caressing it - rubbing in slow circles around the hardened bud, his own eyes closing partway as he listened to her sweet voice, a sign that he was doing this _right_.  
  
This time, Alm chose not to speak; he put his mouth to better use, leaning in to press his lips to her jaw, and then her throat. He flicked his tongue out to taste her skin, as he continued to stimulate her with his hand; she tasted _exquisite_ , and the quiet moan that she breathed at his touch spurred him on, his mouth going lower still as he left a thin sheen of saliva on her now-flushed skin.  
  
"I love you," Alm repeated against her collarbone, his eyes closing fully as he breathed in her scent. The soft, floral fragrance of whatever soap she'd washed herself in was faint, replaced instead by a delectable smell that he couldn't _describe_ \- it was _her_ , raw and pure and _bare_ , far beyond even his most intimate fantasies.  
  
"...Alm- _wait_." Celica's voice was strained, breathless - and her words jolted Alm out of his reverie, concern growing in his thoughts, until he looked up at her and noticed that she was still smiling. Her flush grew brighter, almost glowing in the moonlight, as she asked him, "May I touch you as well?"  
  
It took a moment for Alm to register Celica's words; once he did, he just gave her a single nod, finding himself unable to speak at her simple yet _very_ enticing request. He shifted away from her, giving her space to fulfill her request as he perched himself on the edge of the bed. A split second later, he was pushed down by her inquisitive hands as she rested her body atop his - and the heat of her chest against his sent a pleasant shiver down his spine.  
  
"You've grown into a fine man," Celica mused, as her hand fell to his side. "...You're even more handsome than you were back then." She pressed a kiss to the side of his neck, and breathed a stifled giggle as he gasped in response. "I'm so grateful that I can be with you like this..."  
  
Alm could only give another silent nod as Celica's fingers traced down his side; she paused to admire his muscles, built from years of training, even before the war. Unlike hers, his skin bore the fading marks of old wounds, scars that served as a lingering reminder of what had transpired - and, unlike her, he possessed no magical talent with which to banish those scars.  
  
Not that it mattered to her - Celica soon lost herself to caressing Alm's body, an expression of growing wonder on her face as she took in every last inch of his features with her hands. Alm groaned beneath her, his nerves burning from arousal and the slightest bit of impatience; still, he kept himself steady, allowing her the chance to sate her curiosity, as he had with her.  
  
"...Ah, this shouldn't be a problem at all," Celica noted, as the fingers of her right hand brushed across Alm's groin - causing him to shiver in response. "Do you mind if I...?" She met his gaze, caution and curiosity in her eyes, as her hand lingered; however, she did not move, not _yet_.  
  
Alm swallowed hard, and took a short breath before he spoke. "...I don't mind at all, Celica. You wanted to touch me, right?"  
  
Celica _laughed_ at that, her expression softening as she leaned closer to him; supporting herself with her left arm, she slipped her fingers around his shaft, her touch still tentative. Alm's breath hitched, his eyes closing as a pulse of sensation shot through his nerves - he'd experienced this feeling before, but it was _different_ when someone else's - _Celica's_ hand provided it, and he just wanted _more_.  
  
"...Alm," Celica addressed him, as her fingers stroked him, just a bit firmer than before. "This is- I've... never touched a man before, so please..." One of her fingers brushed against a sensitive spot on the underside of his manhood, eliciting a short gasp from him, and she stopped dead in her tracks. "...Was that...?"  
  
"N-no, it... it felt good," Alm assured her, as he placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled at her. "...Keep doing that. Please..."  
  
He didn't have to say it twice - Celica's fingers began moving again right away, and Alm bit back a moan as he leaned back, surprised by the sheer _intensity_ of the feeling. The skin of her hand was impossibly soft, and her thorough, inquisitive strokes encompassed the entirety of his hardened flesh; this was a learning experience for her, and her touch was still a bit rough against his skin, but he couldn't bring himself to _care_.  
  
"...Celica," Alm breathed, as he made an effort to look at her. "This... this is- _please don't stop_ -" His hips gave an involuntary jerk as her grip tightened, her hand _massaging_ him now - his mind was a blur, his thoughts dulled by sensation, yet he still managed to find his voice again for a moment. "That's- oh, gods, _Celica_..."  
  
He couldn't help himself. Their position offered him a full view of her breasts, heaving with each breath she took - and he noticed that her breathing had quickened, a sure sign of her own arousal. Though he could still see the fondness in her gaze, there was a certain hunger behind her eyes, one that sent a white-hot pulse through his body as he realized that she was _enjoying_ seeing him like this, lost to pleasure at _her_ hand.  
  
It only took a few more strokes before the sensation became too much to bear. Alm gritted his teeth, breathing out a loud groan as his body tensed and his eyes closed, his shaft jerking in Celica's grip as his essence painted her body - and when he opened his eyes again to see the white streaks across her abdomen, he shuddered and gave a quiet whine, feeling a little overstimulated.  
  
Still, it was _good_. Alm was in no way complaining about what had just transpired; as he watched Celica pull away to clean his fluids off of herself, he felt more at ease than he had in a _long_ time. In particular, he couldn't complain about the spectacular view of her backside - and the hint of wetness that stained her thighs, a reminder that this night was _far_ from over.  
  
When Celica turned back to face him, Alm noticed that her face was flushed, darker than before; she stepped over to the bed, her pace languid, as she took in his figure with her eyes. She seated herself beside him on the bed, then leaned back, exposing herself to him - he could tell, even before she spoke, that she wanted him to touch her like she had touched him.  
  
"Alm, I don't mean to be selfish... but..."  


* * *

  
  
In all her life, Celica had never considered something like _this_ happening. As Anthiese, perhaps it _wouldn't_ have happened - she would have dedicated her life to restoring Zofia, while the only man she'd ever loved would return to his old life in the village where they first met... or, perhaps, he would ascend Rigel's throne as the new emperor, as was his birthright.  
  
However, things had changed. Zofia and Rigel were no more, and now the former Princess Anthiese and Prince Albein had become the rulers of a new One Kingdom. Their coronation had also been their wedding - a thing that never could have happened before, not with Valentia as it was before the war.  
  
As she laid beside her beloved, Celica realized that her prior anxiety had all but dissipated; she listened to Alm's steady breaths as she waited for his answer, her mind filled with thoughts of what she had just done to him. It had ended all too soon, in her eyes - but his strained voice, his ecstatic expression, the sounds he'd made when he stained her skin with his seed... it all just felt _right_ to her, to see and hear him like that, to make him feel good with her _own_ hands.  
  
It was a sort of intimacy that she'd only dreamed of before, and she felt so _comfortable_ with Alm - she was glad that their union meant the opportunity for many more nights like this, and perhaps, in the future, something even _closer_ than this.  
  
"Celica, I..." Alm spoke in a quiet voice, turning to face her with a hint of a smile on his face. "...I don't think that's selfish at all. Actually... I was kind of hoping you'd ask."  
  
Celica felt her face grow hot at his words; he _had_ been quite interested in touching her before. She took a quick breath, closing her eyes for just a moment as a smile of her own tugged at her lips. "Then please... don't make me wait any longer."  
  
Alm positioned himself above her, supporting himself with his right arm; his left hand caressed her, starting at her chest, as he leaned in to press a kiss to her lips. Celica pulled him closer as she returned the kiss - and _deepened_ it, craving more from her lover, her thoughts flashing back to when he had touched her before.  
  
Though it was clear that Celica's renewed vigor caught him off-guard, Alm soon reciprocated, tasting her lips as his hand moved to her hip. The sensation of Alm's gentle caresses made Celica's nerves burn, and she leaned into his touch, moaning into his mouth, as his finger traced circles on her hip - an act that had no right to feel as good as it did.  
  
After a short while, Alm pulled away, panting as he continued his slow ministrations. He watched Celica, his eyes sparkling with affection, and she couldn't help but smile back at him; it seemed that, in this moment, he was even _more_ attractive than he'd ever been before.  
  
"...I love you," Celica murmured, breathless, and she noticed how Alm's cheeks flushed at that. "I love you _so much_ , Alm..."  
  
"I know..." Alm leaned forward, pressing his forehead against hers as the fingers of his left hand found her slit. "...I love you, too," he whispered, as he pressed a finger in - still tentative and curious, but when he began to _move_ his finger, all of her thoughts went blank.  
  
Celica would have been ashamed to admit that she'd done this to herself, a fair number of times; it was unbecoming of a priestess of Mila, less so for a princess of Zofia. But Alm's touch was so much _different_ from her own, so much _better_ , and she couldn't get enough of it - he was gentle, caring, _loving_ , and the spark that shot through her nerves when his finger brushed against a particularly sensitive spot left her struggling to breathe, her grip on him tightening as she gave a loud whimper, pressing herself against his hand in a desperate effort to feel _more_ of that sensation.  
  
"...You okay?" Alm asked, his voice shaky, as he slid another finger into her slit. Celica could only nod in response, too overwhelmed to say anything - she was _more_ than okay, she wanted this to last _forever_ , just him touching her and _looking at her_. When one of his fingers found its way to her entrance, she shuddered and pressed her legs together, moaning as a new and _incredible_ feeling swept through her.  
  
Alm didn't say anything else, and instead shifted his free hand to grasp her breast. His movements with his right hand were clumsy and unrefined, a sign that he wasn't used to using it for this sort of delicate work - but Celica didn't care about how rough he was, not when even the slightest touch from him made her vision blur, and not when his _left_ hand below kept rubbing her, finding the places that made her tremble with pleasure, his actions growing faster as he kept his eyes locked on her.  
  
When Alm pressed a finger deeper inside, he met with no resistance; she was too wet, her fluids dripping onto the bedsheets beneath them, a fact that would have given Celica shame if she cared about anything other than the man that was pleasing her. Her inner muscles clenched around his finger, and she noticed a shocked expression on his face for a split second - she was sure that he'd imagined what it would be like with a _different_ part of him inside her, and part of her _really_ wanted to know how _that_ would feel.  
  
Still, Celica wasn't complaining. Alm's finger was narrower, and not as long, but it still hit all the right spots; as he moved it in and out of her, mimicking a different sort of thrusting, she whined and arched her back in response, barely able to keep her eyes open enough to look at him. When he pressed his body against hers, she noticed something _hard_ against her thigh, and she recalled how she had pleased him before-  
  
Celica yelped as her peak swept over her, her body stiffening as her inner walls rippled around Alm's finger; through the daze of pleasure, she saw that he was blushing again, his expression downright awestruck. _He_ had done this to her - _he_ had been the one to bring her to this state, and she couldn't have been happier for it.  
  
The two of them waited in silence for a time, as Celica caught her breath and came down from her high. She took note of Alm's erection - just as stiff as it had been before - and she let out a breathless giggle, shifting from beneath him to push him on his side.  
  
"...Sorry," Alm said, sounding a little sheepish. "I, well... I liked seeing you like that, and... if it isn't too much to ask, then..."  
  
Celica pulled him close, planting a chaste kiss on his lips before she replied. "I'll do it as many times as you need, Alm." She breathed another giggle, pressing their foreheads together as her hand slid down. "...I'll do anything to make you happy."  


* * *

  
  
When Alm awoke the next morning, the first thing he noticed was that the sun shone high in the sky; it was late in the morning, perhaps almost noon, and despite his new status as king of Valentia, he didn't even feel the slightest bit of shame.  
  
Not after what had happened with Celica last night - the two had exchanged loving, intimate caresses well into the night, until both of them were just too tired to continue. It wasn't a _proper_ consummation by any means, but that just meant they could leave _that_ to another day.  
  
Alm realized then that Celica was not beside him, and he lifted his head to look around the room. She had pulled a chair over to the bedside and seated herself, positioned such that he wouldn't have seen her from looking at the window - and she was completely naked, a serene smile on her face as she watched him, her damp hair shining in the sunlight.  
  
"Celica?" Alm blinked up at her, as he pulled himself up to sit on the bed. "...Did you bathe?"  
  
Celica nodded once as she stood, pushing the chair aside. "It was still early morning when I awoke." She moved to sit beside him, her right side to his left, and placed a hand over his. "...I was worried that I'd wake you up, but you were exhausted... you didn't even move when I got out of bed." She stifled a giggle, resting her head on his shoulder. "Seeing you like that, I wanted to let you sleep, but..."  
  
"You didn't want to leave me alone?" Alm turned his head to press his face into her hair, and took a deep breath, savoring her scent. "...I know we still have a lot of work to do. But, after last night..."  
  
"I think that, this time, the kingdom can wait." Celica gave his hand a gentle squeeze, and she tilted her head up to look at him. "We can spend the day together. Just us..."  
  
Alm didn't respond verbally; instead, he tugged her into an embrace, disregarding the vast difference in their cleanliness. Celica didn't seem to mind, however, and returned the embrace, leaning her head on his shoulder as she ran a hand up to the back of his head, combing through his hair with her fingers.  
  
With all the time that they had spent apart, the two of them still had a lot of catching up to do... but they could do that in their own time, however long it took. For now, Alm was content just spending time with his lover - his wife, his _queen_ \- and she seemed content to do the same, if her relaxed demeanor was any indication.  
  
Though the war had kept them apart for a long time, it had also, in the end, brought them together - in a _far_ more intimate way than either of them could have ever dreamed.  


* * *

 


	2. unity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> featuring a dumb headcanon of mine that's basically based off of the fact that celica is the daughter of a philanderer

* * *

  
As it turned out, cleaning up after the war was far more difficult than either of the One Kingdom's rulers anticipated. Though they had been given some reprieve after their coronation, it had not lasted long - and as the two struggled to build their new country, they had little time for each other.  
  
The affection that Alm and Celica held for each other did not fade, despite their trials. However, both of them wished that they could spend more time together; those few times they enjoyed together often left them too tired to do anything more than hold each other close as they drifted off, and they both wanted _more_ \- ever since the nights that had followed their coronation. And, of course, there was _also_ the question of an heir...  
  
Frustrated with their situation, Celica decided to take matters into her own hands. Her half-brother Conrad had become a valuable aide in building the kingdom, and so she consulted him to assist in her plan; in addition, she spoke with Sir Mycen, who served as the king's right hand. It took some time, but the queen's plan did come to fruition - delegating some of the royals' tasks to their subjects freed some time for them, though it came at the cost of said tasks not being carried out as smoothly.  
  
Of course, it was temporary - Celica never planned for this to be a permanent solution, nor would she wish it upon her subjects. But perhaps she could do something _else_ for the kingdom in the interim, if all went well; now, all she needed to do was speak with Alm, and gauge his understanding.  
  
It would be quite a lot of work for naught if he refused, of course - but Celica knew that if Alm refused, he would have a _reason_ for doing so, and she would not begrudge him for it. Such had always been their relationship, save for those times where poor communication or foolish decisions pushed them apart, and Celica had done everything in her power to avoid a repeat of _those_ events.  
  
It was a quiet evening, just a few days after the plan had been put into motion, that Celica approached Alm; she met him on the castle's balcony, the same place where they had reunited during the war. The halls were quiet, save for the patrolling of guards and the hurried working of a handful of servants - no one else was outside, leaving the two of them by themselves, in near-perfect privacy.  
  
To Celica's dismay, however, Alm seemed preoccupied. With his eyes fixed on the darkening horizon, he didn't notice her approaching - not until she stepped up to him and slipped her arms around his waist, leaning her head on his shoulder.  
  
"...Celica?" Alm tilted his head, just enough to look at her, and a curious expression crossed his face. "What brings you here?"  
  
"I wanted to spend time with my husband," Celica replied, her tone even, as she pulled away just a little. "Is that not a good reason for me to visit him?"  
  
Alm's cheeks flushed, and he turned around to face her. "It's as good a reason as any," he said, giving a short laugh. "...I'd been meaning to thank you, anyway. For... _whatever_ it was you did. You didn't _have_ to, but - I'd be lying if I said I didn't appreciate it."  
  
"Yes, well..." Celica met Alm's gaze, as a small smile graced her lips. "...I _was_ getting rather impatient. And..." Her expression turned serious. "...I wanted to apologize. I should have consulted you, first."  
  
"...We finally get a break, and you want to _apologize_ for it." Alm laughed again, and then he tugged Celica close to him, one hand going right to the back of her head. "Celica, I've never _seen_ Python work so hard - I haven't even seen him at all in _ages_. What did you _do?_ "  
  
Celica closed her eyes, leaning into Alm's touch. "Perhaps you should speak with your grandfather about it?" She paused, giggling. "...I also enlisted my brother's assistance. He may be a tad childish, but he's far more capable than he seems."  
  
"He's _our_ grandfather," Alm reminded her, as he ran his fingers through her hair. "Still... I guess I'll have to thank both of them, too. I mean... they went along with your idea, right?"  
  
"They did." Celica opened her eyes, looking up at Alm once again. "And I'm deeply grateful for their assistance... but that isn't why I wanted to speak with you." Her thoughts turned to her _other_ plan, and she couldn't help the blush that spread across her face. "...In the future, the kingdom will need an heir - and..." She trailed off, too embarrassed to continue - she hoped that he would be able to deduce her intention from those words.  
  
It took several seconds for Celica's statement to sink in - and once he realized what she'd meant, Alm's face grew bright red. "You want to... _oh_." He let go of her and took a step back, rubbing the back of his neck with a hand. "Um, well... it _has_ been a while, hasn't it? So..."  
  
"...Sorry," Celica said, her voice low, as she clasped her hands together. "I'll admit, this request... is a selfish one. I've missed your touch..." She took a short breath, and turned her gaze to the floor beneath them. "...If you don't want to, then..."  
  
"I didn't say that." Alm raised his hand to touch her face, tilting her chin up to look at him. "It's... I'd love to. I've missed _your_ touch, too..." He leaned in, just enough to press his nose to hers. "And, now that we have the time..."  
  
Celica blinked up at him, astonished - and then, a smile crossed her face, and she moved to press her lips against his, just for a moment. When she pulled away, she took a deep breath, and fixed her eyes on his as a rather shameful idea bubbled up in her thoughts.  
  
"...Let's do it here," she suggested, feeling herself heat up a little as she spoke. "...I'd rather not wait any longer."  
  
Once again, it took some time for Alm to process what Celica had just said; he blinked at her twice, and then his eyes went wide. "...H- _here?_ Are you- you're not... serious, are you?"  
  
"I am," Celica replied, still feeling ashamed; even if she knew that she could trust Alm with this, it wasn't something she was _proud_ of. "I've always... _wanted to_. I never cared much about... being caught in the act, so to speak..." A memory crossed her mind - a memory of her father - and she tried to push it back down. "...My apologies."  
  
"...I- _wow_." Alm gave a nervous laugh, and rubbed the back of his neck again. "I never imagined- just... _wow_ , Celica." He offered her an embarrassed smile - and then a nod. "...I guess we could _try_ it... to sate your curiosity."  
  
Celica blinked, astonished; she hadn't ever expected Alm to _agree_ to her strange terms, not even with how quiet the castle grounds were - but when he stepped back and leaned against the cold stone wall, his hand going to his waist to remove his belt, she realized that he, too, was serious about accepting her request.  
  
A rush of excitement that she had never felt before swept through her, and Celica stepped up to where Alm supported himself against the wall. She could see that he was still embarrassed, and a part of her just wanted to _thank him_ for letting her do this, in spite of his apparent discomfort - but, at the same time, she knew that _she_ was the reason for that discomfort, and her previous shame returned in full force.  
  
Still, this was like a dream come true. The feel of the cool evening breeze on her skin, the thrill of the knowledge that _anyone_ could see them-  
  
And yet, Celica knew that perhaps baring themselves to the world would have to wait. As she watched Alm remove his pants, she raised a hand, and he gave her a confused look in response.  
  
"...You don't need to fully expose yourself." Celica placed her hand on Alm's shoulder, leaning close to him. "I know that... this isn't what you're used to. And, besides..."  
  
She didn't have the chance to finish her sentence. Through the flush that covered Alm's face, she saw just the faintest hint of curiosity - _he_ was interested too, and if the slight tent in his tunic was any indicator, he was more interested than _either_ of them had expected.  
  
"Thanks..." Alm returned her gesture, his hand clasping over her shoulder. "...I'd like to be able to keep _some_ of my dignity." He took a short breath, and let it out in a laugh. "For now, though... I'll gladly surrender this to you..."  
  
At once, all of Celica's shame vanished. Despite his apprehension, Alm still trusted her - and that knowledge warmed her heart in a way that she would _never_ get tired of. She supported herself against him, one hand falling to his hip as she pressed a kiss to the exposed skin of his jaw; with his usual outfit still on, accessing his neck was out of the question, and while that disappointed her to a degree, she had learned plenty of _other_ ways to drive him wild.  
  
Alm braced himself against the wall with one hand, and used his other arm to help support Celica as she reached beneath the fabric of his tunic. He still wore his underclothes, but Celica had done this before - several times, in fact - and it didn't take her long to free his stiffening member. She rested her head on his chest as she gave him a few gentle strokes, listening to the way his breathing stuttered at her touch, her eyes closing as she savored the warmth that radiated from his body.  
  
"...I'd like to try something else as well," Celica murmured, just loud enough for Alm to hear. "If you don't mind - I'd like to _taste_ you." She felt another pool of shame well up in her chest; before, when they had done this, she had always cleaned his mess with a cloth - despite her curiosity begging her to do otherwise. It wasn't always feasible to use her tongue when he painted her body...  
  
"You... wh- _taste_...?" Alm stared down at her, his face flushing hot, as he tightened his hold on her just a little. "You mean... with your _mouth_...?" He inhaled sharply, then swallowed and gave a nod. "...um, _sure_. If- if you want to..."  
  
Celica knew Alm well enough by now; his reaction indicated to her that he was _more_ than okay with her suggestion, and she couldn't help a burst of pride at the realization that she'd found his weak point. Still stroking him - and relishing in the sound of his quickened breathing - she shifted herself down, slow and steady, until she was on her knees, her face level with his waist.  
  
She leaned in, her fingers gripping his now-hardened shaft a bit tighter, and pressed her tongue to his tip - just for a moment, to see what it was like. She tasted salt and a hint of _something else_ , and her curiosity claimed her once again as she gave him a slightly longer lick, eliciting a quiet moan from him. Though she wasn't sure how she felt about his taste, it was _enticing_ , if nothing else; the heat between her own legs had started to build, and she had to resist the urge to press a hand to herself in order to relieve the ache of her arousal.  
  
"...Celica," Alm breathed, in that same awestruck tone she had come to love hearing. "Celica, that's... _ah!_ " His breath hitched when she licked along the underside of his shaft, her tongue caressing him with as much care as she could manage. Pausing at the tip, Celica looked up at Alm, and noted that his skin had flushed deeper - and she kept her eyes on him as she slid her mouth around the head of his member, tasting his heat and the liquid that oozed out of him, and a wave of satisfaction swept over her when he leaned his head back and he gave a _loud_ moan.  
  
"Gods..." Alm cursed under his breath, his hand settling atop Celica's head as he shifted his hips, pushing himself a little deeper into her mouth. His action caught her by surprise at first, but she had practiced this before - on inanimate objects, of course - and she adjusted soon enough, swirling her tongue around him as her fingers massaged the base of his shaft.  
  
Alm bit his lip, and spoke again in a strained tone, thick with pleasure. "...Ah, gods, _Celica_ \- I... I can't- I think... I'm gonna..." He trailed off, moaning again as his hips bucked, far beyond concern for her safety; she accepted him, and provided a little suction as her massage became firmer and faster, her mind focused only on pleasing him as much as she could.  
  
It only took a few more licks before Alm's back arched and he cried out, his hand fisting in Celica's hair as he struggled to keep himself upright; he emptied himself into her mouth, in thick spurts that threatened to choke her, but she kept her mouth on him as she swallowed his seed, surprised by how much she enjoyed the taste. When he was spent, she pulled herself off of him, and supported him as he slumped against the wall, still panting, his eyes half-lidded as he settled into the afterglow.  
  
After a moment, Alm slid down to the floor, and looked up at Celica with a deep affection in his eyes. She moved to sit beside him, watching him as he watched her - a peaceful moment that they had _both_ been craving for far too long. His hand found hers, and she gave a gentle squeeze in response, leaning her head on his shoulder; she decided that, given their position, her own need could wait for a while longer.  
  
Then, he broke the silence, his tone warm. "...Can I try doing that to you?"  


* * *

  
  
It was embarrassing to admit, but Alm had enjoyed Celica's idea a bit more than he'd let on. Most of the time, when he was with her, he preferred the tranquil privacy of their shared bedroom; however, a small part of him was curious about what it'd be like in _other_ places. Bathing together - a fairly ordinary sort of activity - had always been at the front of his mind, but that curious, mischievous voice in the back of his head spoke up once again when he heard that she _wanted_ to do this in plain sight.  
  
And, gods, her _mouth_ \- the sight of her lips wrapped around him, the feeling of her tongue caressing him as her fingers took what she couldn't fit inside - it was _far_ more intense than anything he'd experienced before, a memory that he would not soon forget. In the daze of afterglow that followed his peak, he couldn't even remain standing; he was grateful that she'd helped him there, or _that_ experience would have been a tad more unpleasant.  
  
When he offered to do the same thing to _her_ in turn, the words had come without a passing thought. He realized what he'd said _after_ the fact, and felt his face heat up - there was no guarantee that she would enjoy it as much as he had, and he didn't even know _how_ it would work, and he felt like such an utter _fool_ for making the suggestion in the first place.  
  
But Celica just smiled back at him, looked him in the eye, and replied, "I would love that, if you're offering."  
  
"...Celica." Alm breathed her name, his eyes going wide at her acceptance; though they were both new to this, she still _trusted_ him, and the pleasant warmth he always felt when he was with her returned in full force. He shifted away from her, giving her some space, and watched as she lifted her skirt-  
  
There was nothing underneath her dress. She had planned this from the start - if her bare, dripping slit was any indicator. The knowledge made Alm shiver, a new excitement welling inside him; it looked as though what she'd done to him before had been more than enough preparation, and so he wasted no time in settling between her legs, his face level with her heat as he pushed one leg aside with his hand.  
  
Still tentative, Alm leaned closer and dipped his tongue into her slit - and, all at once, he was overwhelmed by her scent, her taste, _everything about her_. His eyes closed as he explored her, his touch cautious yet curious, and he used his free hand to spread her lower lips apart, exposing her entrance to the cool evening air.  
  
Celica took a short breath, and her hand rested atop his head as she looked down at him. He understood the gesture, from his previous nights with her - she was growing impatient, and wanted him to continue. Alm breathed through his nose, taking in her scent, and then pressed his tongue inside her; he tried moving it a little, and was rewarded with a quiet gasp as she tightened her grip on his hair.  
  
It wasn't enough. Alm wanted to see her come undone at his touch, as she had so many times before; he pulled out, licking up her slit as he replaced his tongue with a finger inside her. He found the nub at her front, and gave it a brief lick before taking it into his mouth - he kept his touch gentle, knowing that she was _very_ sensitive there, and that it wouldn't take a lot to _hurt_ her.  
  
Celica's reaction was _beautiful_. She gave a soft moan, her thighs tensing a bit as Alm caressed her with his mouth; he looked up at her, and noted that she had leaned her head against the wall, her eyes closing at the feeling. Knowing that she enjoyed it, he continued his ministrations, his finger slipping in and out of her as he suckled her sensitive nub - the sweet and salty taste of her fluids was overwhelming, and he found himself craving _more_ , his thoughts occupied only with pleasing her.  
  
As she stroked his head with her hand, he felt his own arousal returning - far sooner than he'd anticipated, though he was in no frame of mind to complain. Still, he reminded himself that he would have to wait; once she was finished, then _maybe_ he could ask her about easing him again. The thought spurred him on, and his finger began to move faster, curling inside her with each thrust - and he knew he'd found that spot within when she cried out, her hips bucking as she pressed herself against the wall.  
  
"Ah- _Alm...!_ " Celica's peak came with a breathless cry of her lover's name, her back arching as she gripped his hair, tighter than he was comfortable with - but he didn't care, not when he felt her rippling around his finger, her release staining the floor beneath them with each pulse. When her spasms slowed and her body relaxed, he pulled away from her, his face burning as he wiped himself off with a hand; he moved to embrace her, listening to her heavy breaths, content with the knowledge that he had brought her to this state.  
  
Once her strength returned, Celica embraced Alm in turn, resting her head on his shoulder. He ran his fingers through her hair, and closed his eyes as he savored the feeling of _closeness_ \- it really had been far too long since they were able to enjoy each other like this, and he wasn't sure how long it would last before their roles as the new rulers of Valentia took precedence. At the moment, however, that was the farthest thing from his mind; instead, he recalled Celica's previous words, her suggestion that had started this evening's exchange.  
  
"...I don't want to stop, Celica," Alm murmured, his voice soft, as he pulled away to look at her. "It's been too long... I want you. _I need you_. Please..."  
  
Celica smiled back at him, still a little breathless, as she leaned against the cold stone wall behind them. "You don't _have_ to stop, Alm..." She slipped her arm out of her dress, and let the fabric fall aside to expose her chest; her expression turned sly, tempting, as she placed her other hand on his shoulder and spread her legs apart, just the slightest bit. "... _Take me._ "  


* * *

  
  
Excited as she was, Celica couldn't help the slightest bit of anxiety. She'd heard that it was always painful for a woman her first time, and that was part of why she'd wanted to put _this_ off for so long - she could handle a little pain, but she didn't want it to be _Alm_ hurting her, even if he didn't intend to. Not after what had happened in the temple...  
  
Still, she steeled herself. Alm must have known about her discomfort, as he placed his hands on her shoulders and gave her a reassuring look; he kissed her, brief and tender, as he positioned himself above her - even now, he was still as kind as he had always been, and that knowledge sent a surge of pleasant warmth through her body.  
  
"Celica, I..." Alm trailed off, unable to finish his sentence out loud; Celica saw the message in his eyes, an affirmation of his affection and an apology for what he was about to do. She only had a moment to prepare before he pressed himself inside her - slow, steady, _careful_ , his eyes never leaving hers even as his breathing quickened and his mouth fell open. Despite his current state, his concern never wavered-  
  
But Celica found that it was unnecessary. It hadn't hurt _at all_ \- instead, the thrill of becoming one with him swept through her body, and she tugged him close with both arms and leaned in to kiss him, full and deep, as her hips moved of their own volition. Surprise flashed across Alm's face, but he accepted her kiss as he pulled out, then pushed back in.  
  
It felt _good_. She had never been filled up so much by _anything_ , and all she could think of was how _different_ it was from his finger; he kept his pace unhurried, but she could see the desire in his eyes every time he shifted his hips, and she was sure that he enjoyed the feeling of being enveloped by her just as much - and when she tightened her inner walls, a voluntary tease against his sensitive flesh, he pulled his mouth from hers and gasped, burying his face in her shoulder instead.  
  
"...I love you," Celica whispered, as she raised a hand to her lover's head and combed through his hair with her fingers. "I love you - _so much_ , Alm..."  
  
Alm took a quick breath, and replied in a shaky - but still affectionate - tone. "I love you too, Celica...!" He supported himself with one hand, and took advantage of her disheveled outfit to caress her chest with the other; a pleased sigh escaped her as the feeling of his skin on hers burned through her nerves, and he pulled back to look at her once again.  
  
The moment was _perfect_. Though the sun had long since faded beyond the horizon, there was still enough light for them to see each other - and that was all Celica needed now, and she was sure that Alm felt the same way. She recalled their reunion on this very balcony during the war, a moment that was cut far too short by heated words and misunderstandings; she had all but forgotten snapping at him, and the only thing that remained in her memories of that moment was the joy she'd felt upon seeing him, embracing him, meeting him again after seven years of loneliness-  
  
And, shameful as it was, thinking of their reunion stoked the fire in Celica's body. The time for regrets had long since passed, and now she was in the present - and Alm was _inside her_ , his breath stuttering with every thrust, his eyes half-lidded as he gazed at her with a passion brighter than ever before. Seeing him like this made her tremble, and she leaned in to kiss him again, her grip on him tightening as she met his movements with her own. He didn't hesitate in returning the kiss, though he was no longer capable of doing so with any grace; she didn't _care_ , not as long as they were joined together in any way possible, their caution forgotten as the pace of their lovemaking increased.  
  
Celica clenched around Alm again, and he pulled back enough to breathe out a moan in response; he shifted just the slightest bit, changing their angle, and her vision blurred as his hardness brushed against the sweet spot inside her. She tilted her head back, and received a pleasant surprise when he went straight to her neck with his mouth, pressing wet kisses against her throat - and when he nipped her with his teeth, she cried out and gripped him tighter, her eyes closing as the sensation rippled through her body.  
  
"...Celica," Alm breathed, his desperation clear in his voice. "Celica, I...!" His statement was cut off by a gasp, and Celica looked over at him; she had heard that same tone countless times, and she knew _exactly_ what it meant. She felt it in his actions, too - his frantic caresses, his erratic thrusts, all signs that he was about to come undone - and it set her own body ablaze, knowing that he was in this state, and she urged him on with a brief kiss as her legs locked around his, keeping him close to her as he trembled above her.  
  
Alm gave a few more quick, unsteady thrusts, and then he cried out and pressed himself against Celica, his eyes closing as he released; the feeling of his essence inside her was enough to push her over the edge as well, and she clung to him even tighter than before as her inner muscles clenched around him, milking him for all he was worth. When he was spent, he collapsed against her, boneless - and though his weight was a tad uncomfortable at this point, she couldn't muster the strength to push him away, not with her mind blurred by blissful afterglow.  
  
A comfortable silence settled between the two, once they'd managed to shift into a better position. Alm laid with his back to the floor, holding Celica atop him, as she rested her head on his chest, her arms draped around his neck. To their knowledge, no one had witnessed their exchange - though Celica would not be surprised if a few of the castle's servants had _heard_ it, a thought that caused shameful excitement to well up inside her once again.  
  
After some time, with nothing but their breathing audible to either of them, Alm managed to speak a single, meaningful inquiry. "...Bedroom?"  
  
"Yes," Celica agreed, as she moved off of him and slowly pulled herself to her feet. The night was still young, and she looked forward to the prospect of enjoying every second of it - though she had to admit, her back _was_ a little sore after having sex on a cold, stiff stone floor...

* * *

  
  
Indeed, it did not take long at all for news of Alm and Celica's lascivious exchange to reach the ears of everyone in the castle. At the breakfast table, servants spoke of the strange noises they'd heard from the balcony, and a few recognized the sounds as being the same as the ones which emanated from the king and queen's shared bedroom some nights - which left everyone around the table gasping in awe, shock, horror, or some other assorted emotion.  
  
Of course, it didn't bother Alm - at least, not _much_. Everyone in the One Kingdom knew by now that the king and queen had always been affectionate with each other, and since they were married now, sexual activities were _expected_. Still, he remained silent when asked how the events of last night had played out; he respected Celica too much to let slip her secret, and no one needed to know who'd initiated it if they hadn't _seen it for themselves_.  
  
Celica, for her part, was as calm and composed as always, though Alm didn't miss the blush that dusted her cheeks whenever one of the servants addressed her. There was only so much she could hide, after all - though perhaps, if all went well, the tattling of the servants would soon be replaced by discussion of far more hopeful news. After all, there had been more than one reason for their decision...  
  
As he led her back to their shared bedroom, Alm held Celica's hand tight, trying to ignore the heat that rose in his face. For the time, he just wanted to spend time with his love; a repeat of last night would have to wait, though some small part of him hated the idea of _waiting_. Instead, he busied himself with other thoughts, up until they reached the bedroom door.  
  
"...Celica." Alm broke the silence, his voice quiet; he couldn't keep the embarrassment out of his tone. "I, um... sorry about the commotion- I didn't think they'd..."  
  
Celica silenced him with a finger to his lips, smiling at him. "Perhaps we should try to be quieter next time?" She opened the door to their shared bedroom, and turned her attention to the cat that stood on the other side, looking as if it had been waiting for them.  
  
"Next time...?" Alm's face grew hotter, and he averted his gaze. "You're already planning for next time?" He gave a nervous laugh. "Oh, Celica..."  
  
"You don't seem to be complaining," Celica pointed out, as she bent over and picked the cat up, cradling it in her arms. "If you have any objections, I'd like to hear them now."  
  
Alm shook his head and laughed again, as he reached over to pet the cat's head. "I was just surprised, is all. I'm actually kind of excited about it."  
  
" _Now_ who's the lascivious one?" Celica made an amused noise, and looked over at the bed - where several other cats had taken up residence, making themselves comfortable in the absence of their owners. "...Thank you, Alm. For humoring me - and for _being yourself_. You've made me happier than I ever imagined..."  
  
"Thank _you_ , Celica," Alm insisted, as he rubbed the back of his neck with a hand. "For everything you've done for me... including, uh, _this_." He gave a vague gesture with his other hand, hoping that she would get the message - after all, _she_ had been the mastermind behind their vacation, and he didn't plan to let her forget that anytime soon.  
  
"It was as much for me as it was for you." Celica put the cat down, and it meowed at her before scurrying off to join its fellows on the bed. "There's no need to thank me... although I do appreciate it."  
  
Alm turned and pulled Celica into a hug, his eyes closing as he rested his head on her shoulder. "...Still, thank you. I hope you don't have to do this in the future..."  
  
Celica returned Alm's embrace, and gave a quiet hum as she leaned against him. "Then, once we've had our rest, we should work to make it that way." She nuzzled his shoulder, giving him a gentle squeeze. "...That would be part of working toward a better future, would it not?"  
  
Alm made a noise of affirmation, but didn't say anything else; there was no need for words now, not when they were together like this. These quiet moments were still so precious to him, and he hoped that he would feel that way for a long time to come.  
  
Though the hardships of ruling Valentia took their toll on his young mind, Alm was happy with how things had played out in the end - after all, there was very little that he couldn't handle with Celica by his side, supporting him through thick and thin.  


* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the bit with Mycen was kinda awkward but I legit couldn't think of a better way to do it I'm sorry
> 
> I like to think that Celica's actually a little uh... wild when it comes to bedroom activities, while Alm is more reserved, but he's still willing to go along with whatever crazy ideas she has just 'cuz he loves her so much  
> (also yes, they totally did it several more times after heading off to the bedroom, that's just how these two are)


	3. struggle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'kay so. Rough sex really isn't my thing, but I just. Couldn't get this idea out of my head. So here it is I guess.  
> This is probably the only thing I'll apologize for.

* * *

Alm had known from the start that building a new Valentia, without the aid of Mila or Duma, would be difficult.

However, he had never imagined just _how_ difficult it would be. Remnants of the Duma Faithful still lingered in the former territory of eastern Rigel, though their master had fallen with the god's defeat; the power that they had been granted by Duma had faded to some degree, but they still toiled in an effort to bring back their mad god. Alm, of course, knew it was hopeless - Duma had accepted his own defeat, and wished only to rest in the aftermath of that final battle, but the Faithful either did not know that, or they did not _care_.

Even before the war, tensions between Rigel and Zofia had grown strong. Now, almost a year and a half after their unification, there was no less vitriol between the former nations - many of the One Kingdom's subjects supported their new rulers, but just as many proved to be unwilling to submit to a unified rule. The sting of Berkut's loss still weighed heavy in the minds of Rigel's former people, and some still refused to accept Alm as their prince... long _after_ Rigel was no more, their secret scion now the king of the entire continent.

In addition, there was the struggle of rebuilding. The war between Zofia and Rigel had left much of Valentia's people suffering, their homes destroyed and their livelihoods uncertain at best. Though progress had been made on that front - many of the villages and towns that had been razed along Alm's warpath had already been restored by his own hands - there was still much left to do, with the citizens of former Zofia unable to fully cope with Mila's loss.

Celica had reminded Alm on several occasions that, despite their physical absence, the gods of Valentia still watched over their people from beyond the grave. He didn't doubt her words, but no matter how much he prayed - to both Mila for patience, and Duma for strength - he still became so _weary_ at times, frustrated with his inability to right the wrongs of his people, thinking himself unfit as a king even though he'd already proven himself time and again. His youth was what worried him the most; though Berkut had not been much older than him, Alm knew that the former prince had never been fit to rule from the beginning, as he had so easily accepted Duma's madness while Rudolf fought to bring the reign of the gods to an end.

Alm still often thought of his family, and how they had died at his hands. The pain he felt would never fade, he imagined, though Celica's kind words and the whispers of the gods' answers to his prayers helped to soothe it to a degree. No matter how he felt about his cousin and his father, Alm still wanted to get to know them more... and now, the only way to do so would be through his own death.

As he stood on the balcony of the castle that he had claimed as the One Kingdom's royal halls, Alm was reminded once again of his heritage. Zofia's summers had always been hot, and though he'd tried not to let it get to him, he couldn't help noticing that his fellows didn't seem nearly as bothered by the heat as him. Now, the reason for that was obvious - Alm was Rigelian by blood, and Rigel had a much different climate, its people adapted to harsh winters and rugged terrain. The knowledge helped little; rather, it just reminded him of what _could_ have been, his regrets from the war resurfacing with the warm breeze of early evening.

Distracted as he was, Alm didn't notice the sound of footsteps behind him; even when the intruder spoke, he barely noticed their voice, drowned out by the wind. He wondered what it would be like if Berkut had lived to see the One Kingdom - a world ruled by both strength and kindness in equal measure, one which offered its people equal opportunity regardless of their social standing...

"Sir," the voice repeated, and Alm woke from his reverie in an instant. He turned to face the person behind him - earnest and hard-working Forsyth, who contrasted his dearest friend in almost every way - and gave a quick nod to acknowledge the soldier's presence, a little embarrassed by his distraction.

"What is it?" Alm asked, and he _almost_ followed it with an apology - but the look on Forsyth's face was awkward, and his regret was replaced with curiosity. "Is something the matter?"

"Y-yes, ah... Your Highness, sir." Forsyth averted his gaze, and cleared his throat before continuing. "...The queen... requests you. She- she asked for a private messenger, and... well, you see..."

Alm bit back the urge to laugh. There really _was_ no need for said 'private messenger' to be as flustered as he was; if it was just a meeting with Celica, the young king would be more than happy to comply. "When does she want to see me?"

"As... soon as possible, sir," Forsyth replied, and Alm noticed the rising blush on his face. "If- of course, _if_ it is not too much to ask, I recognize that Your Highness is a busy man, and..."

"As soon as possible?" Alm nodded again, acknowledging the soldier's words, and this time, he didn't resist the urge to laugh. "That shouldn't be a problem. Let her know that I'll be there shortly."

Apprehension flashed across Forsyth's face. "Sir, are you... are you _sure?_ I'm certain that... that Her Majesty would not _need_ to be told as such, given the nature of the request and- and how well she knows you..." He paused, and took a short breath. "...Must I go and tell her first?"

This time, Alm was a little confused; Forsyth _never_ asked for his work to be handed off to someone else, regardless of the circumstances. Still, the king was willing to let it slide - just this once. "...If it bothers you _that_ much, I won't ask you to do _anything_. But, uh... where _is_ Celica?"

"She's... in the royal chamber, sir." Forsyth gave a quick bow, and then looked away as he straightened himself out. "If you'll excuse me, sir, I have... other matters to attend to, so... I'll just... be on my way, now."

"Uh... okay." Dumbfounded, Alm raised a hand in farewell as the green-clad knight scurried away. Forsyth's unusual behavior aside, there _was_ something strange about this situation - if Celica wanted to see Alm, couldn't she just come out and meet with him herself?

Regardless, there was little point in pondering the _why_. Alm stepped back inside the castle, unhurried, and made his way to his and Celica's shared bedroom; he received a few awkward glances from the guards along the way, which was _also_ unusual, but he chose to disregard the fact for the time being. The sentry posted at the bedroom's door gave a long sigh of relief as Alm approached, and made himself scarce in no time at all.

When he swung open the door and peered inside, Alm realized _then_ why Forsyth had been so flustered.

* * *

 

Celica had her own set of worries to sort through, as the queen of the new One Kingdom. Though she had been reunited with her brother Conrad, her heart ached when she thought of the rest of her family - most of whom she'd never had the opportunity to know. Her mother had died when she was too young to remember, and she had only met her other siblings once or twice, at most.

In that sense, Celica felt something in common with Alm. The memory of watching him kill his own father still pained her, and her small - yet still extant - unforgiving side cursed Jedah to this day for _using_ the both of them like that, even though the mad priest had long since fallen. Worse still, she couldn't bring herself to forgive _Rudolf_ , even knowing that the emperor's actions were all but necessary; he had killed the Earth Mother and left his own son to such a horrible fate, knowing full well what he had done, and Celica wondered sometimes if Rudolf was really so different from her _own_ father.

Despite everything, though, Celica reminded herself that those dark thoughts were in the past now. She had the One Kingdom's future to look toward - and part of that future involved building a new family, one which she and Alm could be proud of. Perhaps it _was_ a little early to be thinking of heirs, but Celica's reasons for wanting a family ran far deeper than that... and, on the occasions that she'd spoken with Alm about it, she had learned that he felt the same way. After all they'd suffered, the two _deserved_ to build their own happiness together, and that thought was what drove the young queen through all their failed attempts.

...Of course, her more selfish side didn't entirely _mind_. Enticing her lover, embracing him as the two became one, over and over again - it was _wonderful_ , and not something she would tire of anytime soon. Alm had always been so gentle and caring, patient even when he had his own desire to concern himself with; he always held her afterward, his warmth a reminder that he was _there_ , that they still had each other, even if the rest of the world abandoned them.

And Celica took a certain sort of joy in watching Alm as he came undone - the sound of his voice as he lost himself, the shudders that took his body when he went over the edge, the blissful look on his face throughout, his struggle to catch his breath in the aftermath... it was _beyond_ beautiful, and she just _couldn’t_ get enough of seeing him like that. If she had the choice, she'd stay with him _every_ night, just to enjoy him in the throes of passion.

Unfortunately for them, the opportunity didn't come often. Though things had quieted since the One Kingdom's founding, circumstances still demanded much of its young rulers. When Celica had a night to herself - and Alm, by extension, as he was involved in many of the same affairs as her - she made plans to bring him close to her.

This hot summer night, the end of a long spell of amending the One Kingdom's laws and handling requests for aid from the frontier villages of former Zofia, was one such time. Celica had sent Forsyth as the messenger; awkward as he was, she knew him well enough now, and trusted him with information that should only reach Alm's ears. It didn't hurt any that the young soldier was _always_ enthusiastic about his work - except, of course, when it came to the intimate activities of his king and queen...

As she waited in her and Alm's shared bedroom, Celica allowed her mind to wander a bit. With how much progress the two had made, their promised future didn't seem too far off; time would heal the land's scars, and the devotion and tenacity that the young rulers and their loyal companions held ensured that the reconstruction efforts would not take too long. Celica's prayers were answered with whispered words of encouragement - though they had left the continent's future to its people, the gods of Valentia still listened, and helped the king and queen in whatever way they could.

This was what the Earth Mother and War Father had wanted, Celica told herself. The power of words was limited, as she had learned the hard way during the war... but this was as it should be, and their words still _comforted_ her, if nothing else.

Celica was distracted from her thoughts when the bedroom's door opened, and she looked up to see Alm on the other side - and his jaw dropped as his gaze turned to her, a bright flush coloring his face as he stood stock-still, unable to take his eyes off of her.

Just the effect she'd wanted; she laid on the bed, her skin bared to him, with even her royal circlet set aside for the time being. She had spared her messenger the humiliation of seeing her like this, but she held no such mercy for Alm - not when she _longed_ for him so, her thoughts often overtaken by the memories of evenings spent with him.

"...Celica," Alm managed, after a brief silence; he stepped inside and pulled the door shut behind him, still blushing like mad. "Uh, are you...?"

Celica gave a shy nod, and pulled herself up to sit at the edge of the bed. "I'm... well aware that this is rather sudden, and I apologize for that... but, ah, we have some time off, and I thought to take advantage of it..."

"No wonder you didn't want to come see me in person..." Alm gave a nervous laugh. "I... sorry, I just-" He scratched the back of his neck, an embarrassed smile crossing his lips. "...I didn't expect this, _at all_. I'm not upset, just- _surprised_..."

"You're free to decline my request," Celica stated, her tone as even as she could manage. "I won't force your hand... but, _well_." She offered a small smile of her own, knowing that he would understand her intent - and her desire.

"No, this is..." Alm took a deep breath, and slipped his shirt off; he stepped up to the side of the bed, seating himself beside her before he continued. "...I think it's a great idea. Just, um..." He trailed off, and Celica noted the concern on his face - an unusual emotion for him now, as he had grown used to being with her like this.

"What is it, Alm?" Celica raised a hand and placed it on the back of his head, combing through his hair with her fingers; her own concern dissipated when he leaned into her touch, his eyes closing as though he hadn't been worried at all.

"I can't promise to always be gentle with you," Alm mused, his voice low, and a certain familiar tension had worked its way into his tone; he was _stressed_ , more than usual today, and Celica understood right away why he had been concerned - his reasons for accepting her request, unexpected as it was, ran deeper than just wanting to please her, and she couldn't help a small pang of amusement at seeing his selfish side like this.

Celica's hand trailed down to the back of his neck, and she petted him there as she spoke, unable to keep the mirth from her tone. "...So, you'd like to do it rough this time?" A sly smile crossed her face, and she met his gaze as he looked back at her. "Then, take out your frustrations on me. I appreciate your restraint, but it isn't _necessary_."

Alm's eyes went wide at her words, and she could _see_ something within him snap - rather than the tender affection he usually showed for her, she saw pure _need_ now, and she watched him as he stepped away and tore off the remainder of his clothing, baring himself to her in a matter of seconds.

Celica had seen this side of him before, a few times; still, he had always held back, his fear of hurting her winning out over his desire. Now, she had given him her word, and he had no _reason_ to hold back - and she made a silent promise to herself that she would ensure he _didn't_ , not when he _needed_ to let himself go.

"Take me, Alm," she whispered, laying back against the bed, her body hot with anticipation. " _Satisfy yourself_."

* * *

 

Alm had always known Celica to have a way with words, but he hadn't expected her to do something like _this_. He hadn't intended to confess his dark thoughts to her, but she had almost _laughed_ at his concern; he supposed that, in a sense, she saw it as retribution for all those times she'd dragged him out to the castle's balcony and had her way with him in front of the world.

This wasn't the same, though. He needed to vent, and she had offered him an outlet - he reminded himself that this wouldn't be the _norm_ for them, just because he couldn't bear to see her hurting, especially at _his_ hand. Still, her enticing words and prone form helped to break down his restraint, and he whispered a quiet prayer to the Mother for forgiveness as he pinned Celica down on the bed, his hands gripping her wrists as his legs trapped her body beneath him.

To her credit, Celica did not show the slightest bit of surprise - or discomfort. Alm leaned his body against hers, and he pressed a kiss to her lips as his hands slid down from her wrists to caress her body; she kissed back in earnest, encouraging him with her tongue as she moved a hand to the back of his head. He shifted a little, to position himself between her legs... and when he rested his shaft against her slit, rather than pushing himself inside, _that_ was when surprise flashed across her face.

"Alm?" Celica pulled away to speak, hesitant for the first time since this exchange had started. "What are you...?"

"I want to- _see you_." Alm's voice was quiet, strained; his thoughts flashed back to when they had first married, when they were both too afraid to do anything other than touch each other. "You'd look better with _me_ all over you..."

It was a shameful fantasy he'd had a few times since then, one which he'd kept himself from indulging; their nights spent together served more than one purpose now, and there was little point in _wasting_ his seed like that - but he didn't _care_ , not when she'd _told_ him to indulge, and he already planned for their exchange to last well into the night. There would be plenty of time for _that_ later, once his lust had been sated, and the look of understanding that flashed across her face indicated that she was _more_ than willing to wait.

When he began to move, Alm noticed that Celica was already quite well-prepared; her natural lubricant kept the friction pleasant, and his eyes closed as he imagined what she had been doing before he arrived. As he listened to her shaky breaths, he moved a hand to her chest and grasped one of her breasts, massaging it in time with the movements of his hips - and he heard her gasp in response, her arms pulling him close as she kissed him again, desperate and needy and _everything_ he wanted.

She trapped his waist with her legs, giving him just enough space to move, and he _growled_ in response, his teeth grazing her lip as he increased the pace of his thrusts. Her heat was _delectable_ , and each brush of his sensitive skin against hers sent a pleasant shock up his spine; he made a mental note to do this more often, on those occasions when she was willing to accept his twisted fantasies-

Celica pulled her lips from Alm's and moved her mouth to his shoulder, where she _bit_ him - hard enough to bruise - and he yelped in response, his grip tightening as he opened his eyes to look at her. His lover was full of surprises today, and he hoped that she had _more_ in store for him; his skin tingled where her teeth had marked him, and he thought about asking her to do it _again_ in his selfishness, to show the whole kingdom that he was _hers_.

Instead, he lowered his mouth to her neck and marked her there, shuddering at the groan she breathed in response. He would _never_ tire of her voice; she always made sure to express to him _just_ how she felt, and this time was no exception - as his hips moved faster still, she gave a breathless cry and began to move with him, the feeling of her slickness against him _almost_ too much for him to bear. It served as a welcome reminder that she was _enjoying_ this, along with her shivering form and her heavy breaths, and he had to force himself not to lose it right then and there.

Celica's body went rigid and she cried out, her thighs clamping around his waist as she went over the edge, and Alm _did_ lose it there; he dug his nails into her skin, his eyes half-lidded as he watched himself release on her abdomen, and every nerve in his body burned at the sight of her skin coated with his seed. It didn't last long enough, in his opinion - when he finished, he had to look away, as the sensation grew more unpleasant than anything in the aftermath.

It took a moment for Alm to collect himself, pulling away from Celica as he made an effort to catch his breath. His eyes skimmed over her prone form once more, reminding himself of what he had done - the white streaks decorating her skin made her look _incredible_ , and he cursed the unfortunate limitations of his body, as he wanted nothing more than to _properly_ take her now... yet he _couldn't_ , not until he had rested for a time, a thought that made him even _more_ frustrated than he'd been before.

"...Alm," Celica addressed him, breathless, as she met his gaze. "You're not done yet, are you...?"

* * *

 

Celica's magical talent had been a great boon during the war, and she'd made sure to keep her skills sharp, even afterward. Mages of any sort were a tactical asset that always came into high demand during times of conflict, and even in peace, they possessed a skillset that made living easier in many different ways.

However, before she and Alm had married, Celica would never have _imagined_ using her abilities to enhance her bedroom experiences. She had learned of a few spells that could be used for such, and curiosity drove her to study them - and though she had kept it a secret for the most part, now was the _perfect_ time to utilize one of those spells that she'd taught herself.

She whispered a timeless incantation, and reached up to grasp Alm's hand in her own. The confused look on his face soon changed to shock as his fading arousal returned in full force, his manhood standing at attention once again, and she breathed a quiet laugh at his expression.

"Did you just...?" Alm blinked down at her, and then his focus turned to the mess he'd made of her abdomen - something which he seemed unable to take his attention from for long. "...What was _that?_ "

"...Something I taught myself a while ago," Celica replied, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Perhaps I should apologize for not informing you sooner, but I wanted it to be a surprise..."

Alm flicked his tongue out to moisten his lips, and he gave a nod of acknowledgment. "...You know what this means, don't you?" He once again positioned himself above her, his hands planted on either side of her head. "You were right... I'm _not_ done yet..."

He didn't give Celica a chance to respond; she felt herself being filled by him, his breathing labored as he met her gaze. His movements weren't gentle, either - his hands moved to grip her shoulders as he pounded into her, quick and _rough_ thrusts that sent a different sort of fire through her nerves. Once just _wasn't enough_ for him, not as he was now, the stress he'd endured over the past year and a half coming to a head as his fingers left bruising marks on her skin.

It was so very uncharacteristic of sweet, kind, _loving_ Alm - but Celica was not about to complain. There was a certain thrill in letting him _use_ her like this, every forceful shift of his hips sending pain and pleasure through her trembling body; she made sure to let him _know_ that she enjoyed this, her mouth going right to his neck when he leaned closer to her, and her legs entwined with his as she met his thrusts with movements of her own, determined to see just _how far_ she could push her normally docile lover.

Celica marked the base of Alm's neck with her teeth, a match to the bruise on his shoulder, and he _groaned_ in response; she leaned her head back, and he rewarded her with another bite of his own, right next to her collarbone. The pleasant burn of his teeth against her skin sent a shock of sensation through her body, and she breathed out a whimper as her thighs clamped around his waist, a silent plea for him to go _faster_ , harder, until he was well and _truly_ satisfied - the only thing she wanted from him right now.

The heat between them was _stifling_. Through their countless evenings shared together, Celica had come to appreciate the feeling of Alm's burning skin against hers; in that sense, this was no different than anything else they'd done together. Still, as she pulled him into another searing kiss, she reminded herself that this _was_ different - and that if she _wanted_ him to do this again, it would be a bit more difficult than it had been tonight. Alm would never _knowingly_ hurt her, even if she wanted it, and so she took the time to appreciate this strange change in his behavior while it lasted-

Alm, however, was not so keen on _waiting_. He groaned into her mouth, sheathing himself fully inside her as his body shuddered with the force of his climax; Celica felt the hot spurts of his release inside her, and her body reacted in kind, clenching around him as her own desire peaked for the second time that night. Even as they rode out their pleasure together, she didn't pull her mouth from his - she wanted to _stay_ connected to him in this moment, one which would, in all likelihood, not be repeated for quite some time.

When the simmering air around them cooled, Celica began to notice the effects of Alm's rough treatment. She was sore all over, her skin discolored by bruises in a few places, and she decided then that she would be more than happy to do it _all over again_. Even if it hurt a bit in the aftermath, it was a _good_ kind of pain - like the sort she got after sword practice, or after focusing on her magical abilities for an extended period.

Still, she noticed that the fire in Alm's eyes had flickered out, and prepared for his inevitable regret. Not that she _minded_ hearing apologies from him, though she felt there was no need in this case - perhaps if he had _actually_ hurt her, _then_ she would hope for an apology, but this was _nothing_ compared to the pain they'd been through together during the war.

* * *

 

As he pulled away from Celica, Alm took a moment to survey the damage he'd done to her. The fresh bruises on her skin still _looked_ enchanting, but he was sure that they hurt; now that he could think straight, the knowledge that he had _hurt her_ settled into his mind, and his thoughts turned to how much he wished that he could soothe her pain.

"Celica, I..." Alm's voice was still a bit rough, and he made no attempt to hide the concern in his tone. "...Gods, I'm sorry... that- I don't know what... h-how bad is it? How bad are you hurting?"

To his surprise, Celica reached up a hand and placed it on his cheek, smiling at him. "I've endured _far_ worse. I... actually rather enjoyed this." She paused, leaning up so she could press her lips to his. "The pain should be gone by morning... how are _you_ feeling?"

Alm's face flushed, and he averted his eyes. "...Better. A _lot_." He took a short breath, and cleared his throat. "I really don't know what came over me, but... when I walked in and saw you like that, I..."

"You've been through a lot lately," Celica pointed out, still smiling, as she caressed his face. "It's understandable that you'd be stressed out. Just remember that you don't need to hold back on my account..." Her voice faltered as she continued, sounding a little flustered. "...Would you be up for... more?"

"M- _more?_ " The heat in Alm's face grew as he turned his attention back to her, astonished. "You mean... more like _that?_ " He shook his head. "No. No, I don't want to do that again- I don't want to _hurt you_ again-"

Celica cut him off with a kiss, and then she pulled back, moving her hand to his shoulder. "No, I don't mean like that. Perhaps another time, but not now... I was thinking something more... _ordinary_ , if you're not opposed..."

"... _oh_." Alm fought back a wave of embarrassment as he realized that he'd misconstrued her intent; in his concern, he hadn't stopped to think of what she'd meant. "Uh... sorry. I just- well... I was worried about you, and..." He swallowed hard, and gave a nod in response. "S-sure. Do that... magic thing, again?"

He hadn't forgotten one of his passing thoughts from his prior lust-induced craze; he cursed his body for not complying with what he desired, but now, he knew that there was a way around the issue - as long as his lover was willing to comply, since he lacked the magical talent that she possessed.

"That's quite alright, Alm." Celica's hand fell further, down to grasp his, and she spoke the words that she had recited before; Alm felt the change more clearly this time, as if his mind and body had been _linked_ in a way that he couldn't describe - and his body responded to his mind's desires, his arousal returning yet again as he turned his gaze toward her still-marred form.

"I appreciate your concern," Celica continued, as her hand slipped away from his and she reached to grasp his firm shaft instead. "...But it isn't necessary."

Alm's breath hitched as she began to stroke him, her movements gentle and practiced; on instinct, he supported himself against her and moved his own hand down to touch her, his fingers pressing into her slit as he closed his eyes and let out his breath in a sigh. Celica used her other arm to embrace him, leaning her head on his shoulder as her leg shifted, allowing him easier access to her core.

After what they'd done before, this slow caressing felt _incredible_. Celica kept her pace languid, though Alm didn't miss the way she gripped him tighter every time his thumb brushed over her sensitive nub; he opened his eyes to look at her as he pressed a finger deeper inside, and he felt his own stickiness mixed with her fluids - a reminder of their prior coupling, and proof that, in spite of everything, she still _wanted_ him.

"I..." Alm recalled the first night that they had done this, a long time ago now; it was still a precious memory to him, in spite of everything that had happened since. "...I love you, Celica." He leaned in to kiss her, a light press of his lips against hers, and pulled away to marvel at the beauty of her face - shimmering with sweat, framed by her unkempt scarlet hair, and with a deep flush to her cheeks as her mouth hung open, her breaths hot and heavy against his skin.

"...I love you too, Alm," Celica whispered, just loud enough for him to hear, as she tugged him closer and pressed her forehead against his. Her strokes became faster, _firmer_ , and he had to stop his own movements for a moment - the sensation was _incredible_ , and he had to wonder if there was something _else_ to her magic that she hadn't told him about.

Alm took a sharp breath, and redoubled his efforts to please his lover in turn; he increased his pace, his finger curling inside her, and he shivered at the gasp she breathed when he found her sweet spot. She moved her free hand to gesture at him, and he understood her intent right away - their position _was_ a tad awkward, with him leaning over her and her sitting on the edge of the bed, and perhaps a change was in order.

Still, he didn't want to stop touching her. Alm pushed Celica back, as gentle as he could, and rested himself atop her, leaving just enough space that she could continue pleasing him; she hooked her arm around his waist in response, her eyes meeting his as her hand began to massage him, and he breathed a pleased moan at the shift in pacing - and rewarded her with a second finger inside her, filling her up just a bit more, and he _relished_ in the sweet noise she made in return, her thighs tensing as he moved _both_ fingers inside her.

"Ah- _Alm_..." Celica's voice carried an undertone of desperation, and Alm knew right away what it meant; she wouldn't last much longer, her body unraveling at his touch, and the knowledge left him struggling to keep his breath. The movements of her hand had grown unsteady, but it was still _more_ than enough - _he_ was close too, his vision blurring as he made an effort to match her pace, difficult as it was, and the only thought that crossed his mind was how _perfect_ this moment was, how he wished it didn't have to end so soon.

When Celica's body tensed beneath him and her inner walls rippled around his fingers, Alm felt the last of his own restraint slip away; he struggled to keep touching her through the burning pleasure of his climax, his eyes closing as he left white streaks across her abdomen for the second time that night. Once he was spent, he collapsed against her, his breaths hot and heavy as he gave her one last rub before pulling his hand away from her - and he didn't miss how her body shivered in response before she fell limp beneath him, her breaths matching his as the heat between them began to fade.

"I think- I think I like it better this way," Alm murmured, his voice quiet, as he rolled himself off of her to lay beside her on the bed. "...Are you okay?"

Celica reached over and grasped his hand, twining their fingers together as she smiled at him in response. "I've never been better," she said, amusement clear in her tone. "It does hurt a little less now... still, I can't say I would _mind_ a repeat of tonight's events."

"...You're too good to me, Celica." Alm gave her hand a gentle squeeze, and looked over at her with a smile of his own. "Well- I'm sure it'll happen again. I told you, I can't promise to always be gentle."

"I know." Celica gave a quiet laugh, and she rubbed her thumb across the back of his hand. "Just be yourself, Alm." She paused, meeting his gaze with a clear affection in her eyes. "...Like you always are."

"Now _that's_ a promise I can keep." Alm couldn't help a laugh of his own; he'd already come this far being himself, and he had no intention of changing anytime soon. "...Thank you for tonight... I mean it. It _was_ a little unexpected, but I'm not complaining."

Celica pulled herself closer to Alm, and rested her head on his shoulder. "You're always welcome," she whispered against his neck, as she nuzzled him. " _Always_."

Alm said nothing in response, and instead drew her close with his arm; nothing _needed_ to be said now, not when they were together like this, where actions spoke louder than words - and he had told her, in no uncertain terms, that he wanted to remain by her side until his last breath.

So much had changed over the past few years, but there were some things that had stayed the same through the test of time. Though Alm's better future was still far away, he knew that he wouldn't have to shoulder the burden of building it alone... and he had Celica to thank for that, more than anyone else in the world.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally forgot a tag here whoops  
> anyway, like I said, I'm really not big on rough sex, and it also doesn't really seem like Alm would be into it under normal circumstances either (hence his hesitation and feeling bad about it afterward), so don't expect to see anything like this again lmao  
> I've still got plenty more ideas for this fic, just waiting to see if I can actually write them, but if I can, they'll be going up ASAP


End file.
